Movie Night
by InnocentGuilt
Summary: Josh wants to read, but Drake wants answers. One-shot. Fluff. Slash. JoshxDrake.


Josh was reading the new book that he had bought from the bookstore earlier that day. He was sitting on the couch in the living room to his apartment, sprawled out with his knee bent and his other leg hanging off the couch. Resting against him, watching the horror flick that they had rented after they had gone to the bookstore, was Drake. He was leaning against Josh's chest, a pout on his face as the famous chase scene started on the movie.

Considering Drake was pouting and he had noticed that Drake was pouting, he should have expected the interruption. Yet, it was still surprising when the cinnamon haired man said suddenly, "Do you ever wonder how these chicks manage to keep their hair looking so fantastic?"

Josh glanced down briefly from his book, before rolling his eyes. Having gone through this routine many times before, Drake knew that he would be ignored, and continued on his tirade. "I mean seriously. They're running through the woods with a madman coming after them. Their faces are cut up; their clothes are all ripped up…but their hair looks great. Do you ever wonder about that?"

"Nope," Josh answered as he reached his hand around Drake to turn the page of his book.

"I do."

"Apparently."

There was a lull in the conversation as Drake continued to watch the girl run through the wooded area. But as they say, all good things must come to an end. The slightly smaller man started speaking again. "I mean what kind of hairspray are they using? It must be made of…glue or something to keep their hair perfect like that!"

Josh heaved a deep sigh, adjusting the book so he could hold it with one hand and running his free fingers through the silky hair resting on his chest. "Drake," he said with patience that had been born from living with the other for too long, "it's a movie."

"But, you know, what if it were_ real?"_ Drake asked emphatically.

"Then her hair would be messed up and we wouldn't be watching it."

Drake rolled his eyes, huffing as he returned to his movie. Josh ignored the moodiness, enjoying his book while he could and still running his hand through soft locks.

He had managed to read two pages without interruption and thought perhaps this wouldn't be one of the worse nights of watching a movie, and that perhaps Drake wouldn't continue to analyze every single thing.

He wasn't that lucky.

"How do they run in high heels?" Drake questioned.

"I'm sure if you wear the shoe long enough it's not as hard as it looks."

"But it's like running on your tip-toes. And she's going though wet forest. Her heels have got to stick in the mud."

"And you would wear high-heels often enough to know this?" Josh asked him, his hand stilling in the other's hair as he looked down at the other curiously.

Drake rolled his eyes when he looked up at Josh's tone. "I have been with several girls in several different instances." Josh gave a sharp yank to his hair. "Ow! Sorry…" He quieted down, not wanting to dig himself a deeper hole with his boyfriend. He gave a small sigh, but almost as quickly as he glanced at the television screen, his mind buzzed with another question. "Have you ever found it funny that the chick will do, like a…a mad dash through the wood and the bad guy is always, like,_ right_ behind her even though he's_ walking_?"

Josh looked heavenward, wondering how long one chase scene could last in a movie. Looking down at the crown of the head resting on his chest, he answered sarcastically, "It's because she's stopping to fix her hair and getting her heels out of the mud."

"Funny…" Drake said dryly, but almost as quickly as he silenced, he began_ yet again!_ "Did you ever stop and wonder—"

"Drake," Josh cut in quickly, letting his hand fall away from the other's hair and down to his side, "Why can't you simply watch the movie?"

He looked up to meet Josh's gaze, a smile gracing his features as he took in the annoyed look on Josh's face. "'Cause it's boring and unrealistic," he said with a shrug.

"Then why'd you get it?"

"To annoy you. What else?"

Josh stared at him blankly. "I'm turning it off," he said finally, reaching around Drake to grab the remote from their coffee table.

Drake looked at him challengingly. "You turn my movie off, then you might as well put that book down too," he said demandingly, though he said it with an inflection that made it sound alluring and promising.

Josh turned the movie off and rested both his book and the remote back on the coffee table. He moved back to the couch rearranging to a more comfortable position of lying down. Drake shifted around him until he was lying on top of the other, their faces millimeters apart.

"Okay. Now what, your highness?" Josh asked, his voice lowering an octave as he stared into the other's brown eyes.

Drake simply smiled winningly, lowering his lips to Josh's.

**A/N: Woah! This one came at me out of NOWHERE! It was actually sort of fun. I don't know. I fall in and out of this show. I've always kind of wanted to write fanfiction for it…but- smiles absently- I'm not always the most focused person. This one seemed to write itself though.**

**As I mentioned earlier this is my first Drake and Josh fanfiction, so if it isn't too much trouble would you please review and tell me how it is? Pretty please? I love you forever and a day.**

**Disclaimer: Not in the position of owning. It's a sad position to not be in.**

**InnocentGuilt.**


End file.
